furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:Christmas Writing Contest Results December 09!
Christmas December '09 Writing Contest Results Thread! Overall Winner Lymn (#829594) Category Winners Deck The Halls ~ Angelica (#645756) Jingle Bells ~ Sunshine (#190105) O Come All Ye Faithful ~ Dream Lover (#34350) Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer ~ Wizbash (#43164) and Aura (#662249) We Wish You A Merry Christmas ~ Joshan (#352533) Now... everybody ready to sing the carols? 8D Winning Carol to the tune of "Deck the Halls" by Lymn (#829594) Enter your dogs in shows a-many Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Tis the reason we are merry'' Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Get your dog to the next level Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Buy some tags if you are able Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Search for items used before us Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Get some deals that sometimes floor us Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Caring for your pups will bring you pleasure Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la The dogs you raise will be a treasure Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Use the boards to greet the masses Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la But if you're lost just use the atlas Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la See who's online and chat together Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la You'll make some friends that will be forever Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la ~ '''To the tune of "Deck the Halls" by Angelica (#645756) Deck the halls to please Ms. Chili, Fa la la la la la la la la, Tis’ the season to join FP, Fa la la la la la la la la, Eat we now our Christmas Turkey, Fa la la fa la la fa la la, Sharing with our online family, Fa la la la la la la la la, Holiday Bells are ringing softly, Fa la la la la la la la la, Duckies blowing up at puppies, Fa la la la la la la la la, Mr. Raccoon stealing money, Fa la la fa la la fa la la, But you’re still feeling the jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la. FP spirit shared all over, Fa la la la la la la la la, Let’s adopt this dog called Rover, Fa la la la la la la la la, We’ll give him a Holly Berry Collar, Fa la la fa la la fa la la Seems like we’ve only spent a dollar, Fa la la la la la la la la. Pawsmas day is finally arriving, Fa la la la la la la la la, FP members happily thriving, Fa la la la la la la la la, And unless you want some nasty look-ies, Fa la la fa la la fa la la, Don’t forget to give Kah cookies, Fa la la la la la la la la. ~ To the tune of "Jingle Bells" by Sunshine (#190105) Raiding through the tombs With a one dog in my hand Fearing for some doom Oh what a strange land But then we get cookies Making spirits bright If you don't get this you're a rookie But still come and play tonight Oh, Furry Paws, Furry Paws Barking all the way Oh, what fun it is to train The dogs in 100 days Furry Paws, Furry Paws, Playing all the way Oh, what fun it is to show And make everyone gay A month or two ago I set up a casso And soon the casso name Could be heard as an echo The raffles were the best Fortune for one player He/she put the prize pot in the bank Oh, what a payer Oh, Furry Paws, Furry Paws Barking all the way Oh, what fun it is to train The dogs in 100 days Furry Paws, Furry Paws, Playing all the way Oh, what fun it is to show And make everyone gay ~ To the tune of "O Come All Ye Faithful" by Dream Lover (#34350) O come, all ye gamers, looking for a doggy O Come ye, O come ye, to Furry Paws Come and pick a breed, there are many to see Chorus: O come, let us train them O come, let us show them O come, let us play on Furry Paws Beagles and Labs, Pugs and Bulldogs These are a few breeds on Furry Paw Come and pick out food and the toy that they adore. Chorus: O come, let us train them O come, let us show them O come, let us play on Furry Paws Chat in the chat rooms, chat to make new friends Chat all ya citizens on Furry Paw Hooray for the players on Furry Paws. Chorus: O come, let us train them O come, let us show them O come, let us play on Furry Paws So come and enjoy, enjoy this game of dogs this game was meant for all to have fun No matter who you are, all are welcome on furry paws Chorus: O come, let us train them O come, let us show them O come, let us play on Furry Paws ~ To the tune of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", a collaboration between Wizbash (#43164) and Aura (#662249) You know Aura and Wizbash and Circus and Hala, Vardan and Sponion and Mirri and Khalla, But do you recall, the most famous FPian of them all... Kahlem, a dog-crazed young teen, Had a grand thought one day, "I want to make a Dog Sim, One that all my friends can play!" And thus Furry-Paws was born, With Collies, Pugs and Shih Tzus! Raccoons and rants 'bout Dead Squirrels Art and games and even dog poo! Then one gloomy winter day, Chili came to play! "Chili, with your eyes so bright, Won't you be mascot for this site?" All of the other show dogs, Yelped and danced around with glee, For they knew that only Chili, could be the top dog of FP! ~ To the tune of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" by Joshan (#352533) We lick you a furry paw mess We lick you a furry paw mess We lick you a furry paw mess and a slobbery wet face Joyous yipping we bring to all of fp Joyous yipping for furry paws and all of its dogs Oh, plenty of hairy hugging Oh, plenty of hairy hugging Oh, plenty of hairy hugging and a lot of warm love We jump up until you pet us We jump up until you pet us We jump up until you pet us, so pet us right now We lick you a furry paw mess We lick you a furry paw mess We lick you a furry paw mess and a slobbery wet face ~ A great big thank-you to our amazing judges for giving up their spare time to help judge this contest for the rest of us, to Orome for sorting out ALL the entries and coming up with our final top carols and to absolutely everybody who entered and the many mods who helped out behind the scenes! Have a great time singing those carols everybody, and on the behalf of everybody involved with the Writing Contest, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas -- and a Happy New Year! :)